conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Apostolic Galactic Empire
The Apostolic Galactic Empire, '''officially '''The Apostolic and Holy Galactic Empire and All Her Holdings, '''also known as '''The Holy Galactic Empire, The Empire of Galactica, The First Galactic Empire, The New Order, The Apostolic Empire, The Imperium '''or simply The Empire, '''was an intergalactic Christian empire and universal power that existed from A.D 2017 to A.D 8012, when it was overthrown by a coalition of revolutionary groups and rival powers. The Galactic Republic, the dominant galactic government for 2,021 years, finally fell to intense political turmoil and the devastation of the Clone Wars. Supreme Chancellor Cosinga Palpatine attempted to seize power for himself, but he was deposed quickly by the Senate, and without him, the Senate could barely function. Crime ran rampant throughout the entire galaxy, the Jedi Order, Confederacy of Independent Systems, and Galactic Republic almost simultaneously fell, and the Grand Army of the Republic, leaderless and powerless, could not stop the spread of crime. At the same time, Earth, an isolated planet covered by various, disunited countries, suffered from her own revolution, incited by immense political turmoil and fury on part of the people due to various factors, which caused the governments on the planet to fall in droves. The Imperial Revolution, as it came to be known, lasted for three grueling days. The power vacuum left in its wake was soon filled, to the immense relief of the public, by Catholic ninth grader Charles Romanson, an unbelievably intelligent and devout 15-year-old high school student. Charles, who was through unknown means aware of the events in the galactic sphere, and with the support of the Church and the Senate, proclaimed a Christian theocracy and absolute monarchy, which would persist for 5,995 standard years. The Empire built itself up remarkably fast, and in five years of its founding besieged and annexed the Yuuzhan Vong Empire, and in seven years dominated the universe. Weathering at least three rebellions and wars with other states, the Empire enjoyed a golden age that made up the bulk of its existence. Opposition to Imperial rule, for how brutally it was punished, was virtually non-existent. The Empire enjoyed this golden age from 2075 to 5801, marked by peace and unification, and immense progress in technology, education, and, most of all, spirituality. Despite this, The Empire suffered from fiscal debt, insurgent movements, and brutal wars with neighboring states from the end of the golden age to its fall. The Empire finally fell in a revolution, forcing Imperator Maximilian X to abdicate and filling The Empire's now lawless territory with several warring, aggressive galactic governments. Economically, The Holy Galactic Empire was driven by a combination of government and state-owned industry, having a largely industrial and agricultural base. The Holy Galactic Empire was an Absolute Monarchy for its entire existence, with the monarch being an autocratic and absolute ruler with unlimited power. The Empire's official religion was Roman Catholicism. History Politics The Holy Galactic Empire was an Absolute Monarchy. The Galactic Grand Emperor and Supreme Chairman, commonly known as The Imperator, was The Head of State, Head of Government, and Commander-in-Chief of the entire empire, and autocratic and absolute executive, legislative, and judicial power was concentrated in his hands. The Imperator had completely unlimited power, and all officials in the Imperial Government were appointed directly by him. Military Culture Demographics Astrography